zombiepediafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Zombies!!!
thumb|300px|Zombies!!! Grundspelet, 1:a utgåvan. thumb|250px|Zombies!!! Grundspelet, 2:a utgåvan. Zombies!!! är ett brädspel för 2-6 spelare som med tiden har fått flera expansioner. =Spelets uppbyggnad= thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px Sammanfattning Zombies!!! utspelar sig i en stad som blivit invaderad av zombier, spelarnas uppgift är att försöka överleva tillräckligt länge för att lyckas ta sig till en helikopterplatta och fly från staden, alternativt att döda ett visst antal zombier. Spelplanen är uppbyggd av flera olika brickor som är indelade i rutor. Brickorna kan kombineras på flera olika sätt och därmed ge en helt ny spelplan vid varje speltillfälle. Vid spelets början finns endast en bricka med en fontän utlagd och det är där alla spelare böjar, resten av spelplanens brickor ligger blandade i en hög och vartefter staden utforskas så dras nya brickor från den högen. Varje bricka innehåller en väg som lämnar brickan på 1-4 sidor samt olika byggnader vid sidan av vägen. När en ny bricka läggs till spelplanen så fylls den med ett visst antal zombier beroende på hur brickan ser ut och en spelare som försöker passera en ruta som innehåller en zombie måste döda zombien innan spelaren kan gå vidare. I byggnaderna kan man finna olika föremål, till exempel liv, ammunition eller olika vapen, som kan vara till hjälp under färden mot helikopterplattan (som vanligtvis ligger i botten av högen med brickor och därmed vet ingen var i staden helikopterplattan finns förrän alla brickor dragits ur högen). Spelets gång Faser Varje spelrunda är uppdelad i olika faser. Den spelare vars tur det är börjar med att dra en bricka från högen och placera ut den i staden på ett sätt som passar mot de övriga brickorna (vägar som lämnar en bricka måste möta en motsvarande väg på intilliggande bricka t.ex). Därefter placeras zombier ut på brickan enligt de givna reglerna och även eventuella liv- och ammunnitionsmarkörer. Om spelaren delar ruta med en zombie så är nästa moment att döda den innan spelaren kan gå vidare med sin spelrunda. Nästa moment är den så kallade dra-fasen, spelaren drar tre händelsekort som kan påverka spelet på olika vis. I nästa fas slår spelaren en sexsidig tärning och får sedan flytta (upp till) det antal steg som tärningen visar. Om spelaren flyttar sin pjäs till en ruta som innehåller en zombie så måste den dödas innan spelaren får fortsätta. Om spelaren flyttar sin pjäs till en ruta som innehåller antingen en liv- eller ammunitionsmarkör tas den från spelplanen och läggs bland spelarens föremål. När spelaren är färdig med sin egen förflyttning är det dags att flytta zombier. För detta slår spelaren en sexsidig tärning och får sedan flytta zombier lika många steg som tärningen visar. Spelaren väljer själv vilka och hur många zombier som flyttas, det sammanlagda antalet steg får dock inte överskrida tärningsresultatet. Avslutningsvis så får spelaren välja att kasta ett av sina händelsekort. Att döda zombier En spelare som delar ruta med en zombie, antingen genom att ha flyttat till en ruta där en zombie redan fanns eller genom att en zombie flyttat till den ruta som spelarens pjäs befinner sig på, måste döda den innan spelaren kan göra något annat. Det går till som så att spelaren slår en sexsidig tärning, om tärningsresultatet är 4 eller högre har spelaren lyckats döda zombien, om inte så kan spelaren välja att 'fylla på' sitt tärningsslag med ammunitionsmarkörer eller att slänga en livmarkör och sedan försöka igen. Om spelarens livmarkörer skulle ta slut så har zombien lyckats döda spelaren. Spelaren får då kasta alla sina händelsekort, minska sina antal dödade zombier med hälften och sedan börja om från startbrickan (fontänen). Spelets slut Spelet är slut när någon spelare lyckats ta sig till helikopterplattan och döda alla zombier som finns på den eller när någon spelare lyckats döda sammanlagt 25 zombier. =Utgåvor= Grundspelet finns i två olika utgåvor som släpptes med ungefär fem års mellanrum, första utgåvans box har texten Widescreen Edition på framsidan medan andra utgåvan har texten Director's Cut. Det som skiljer mellan utgåvorna är att andra utgåvan har annan utformning på boxen för att det ska få plats mer i den, exempelvis expansioner. Markörerna för liv har bytt färg till rött, i första utgåvan var markörerna för både liv och ammunition svarta vilket gjorde de lätta att blanda ihop. Dessutom har kartbrickorna gjorts om för att det ska bli tydligare var byggnadernas ingångar är och vilka rutor på brickorna som spelpjäser kan stå på. Vissa av korten har fått ändrad text för att bli tydligare och likaså har texten i regelhäftet förtydligats där reglerna har varit oklara. =Expansioner= Det har gjorts flera expansioner till Zombies!!! som kombineras med grundspelet eller, i vissa fall, kan spelas som ett fristående spel. Grundspelet kan utökas med flera expansioner samtidigt men det tenderar att göra spelet väl rörigt. Zombies!!! 2: Zombie Corps(e) Den första expansionen till Zombies!!! utökar staden med en militärbas med 15 stadsbrickor och 30 händelsekort samt även 6 st laboratorieförbättrade super-zombier vars markörer är självlysande. Ett antal nya regler introduceras till grundspelet när denna expansion används, exempelvis så sätts super-zombierna i spel när brickan Top Secret Lab placeras ut på spelplanen. Dessa zombier har framställts i experiment och är dels svårare att ta kål på, dels är de snabbare och kan flytta två rutor per runda jämfört med en ruta för 'vanliga' zombier. En andra utgåva av expansionen gavs ut 2007. Kräver grundspelet för att spelas. Zombies!!! 3: Mall Walkers Den här expansionen utökar staden med ett köpcentrum innehållandes 16 brickor och 32 händelsekort samt möjligheten att förflytta sig genom köpcentrats ventilationstrummor. En andra utgåva av expansionen gavs ut 2007. Kan spelas som ett fristående spel med markörerna och zombierna från grundspelet. Zombies!!! 3.5: Not Dead Yet Denna expansion innehåller 50 st (2x25) nya händelsekort som kan användas tillsammans med valfri del av Zombies!!! och spelarna kan använda de nya reglerna för att skapa helt egna kortlekar till spelet. Dessa lekar kan antingen vara gemensamma för alla spelare eller individuella. Kräver grunspelet för att kunna användas. Zombies!!! 4: The End Du har lyckats fly från staden och befinner dig nu i den mörka ensliga skogen. Bekymra dig inte om det avlägsna ylandet, det är förmodligen ingenting. För det finns ju inga zombie-hundar. Eller...? Målet med Zombies!!! 4 är att bli den första spelaren som återställer förbannelsen som får de döda att vakna till liv igen. För att lyckas med detta behöver du finna så många sidor från The Book of the Dead som möjligt, ta dig till stugan och utföra riten före de övriga spelarna. Men se upp för zombie-hundarna. Expansionen innehåller 30 kartbrickor, 50 händelsekort, 100 zombiehundar av plast, 6 olikfärgade figurer med hagelgevär (spelpjäser) samt markörer för liv och ammunition och två tärningar. Kan spelas fristående eller i kombination med någon av de andra seten i Zombies!!!-serien. Zombies!!! 5: School's Out Forever! Den här expansionen utspelar sig på Twilight Univerity där utbildningarna drastiskt har ändrats. I stället för att studera vetenskap och konst så studerar eleverna på den här skolan improviserade vapen och examinerar i överlevnad. Expansionen innehåller 16 kartbrickor, 32 händelsekort, 'Guts'-markörer samt nya regler för 'Guts' som kan användas med andra delar av Zombies!!!. Kan spelas som ett fristående spel med händelsekort, zombier och markörer från grundspelet. Zombies!!! 6: Six Feet Under Det måste ju finnas bättre sätt att ta sig fram genom staden. I tunnelbanesystemet och kloakerna till exempel. För där finns väl inga zombier? Six feet under är tänkt att fungera som en utökning av grundspelet och expansionens brickor och kort är gjorda för att blandas samman med grundspelets dito och expansionen varken kan eller bör därför inte spelas fristående. Expansionen innehåller 16 kartbrickor, 32 händelsekort och 24 kloakmarkörer. Zombies!!! 6.66: Fill in the ___ Om du någon gång tänkt att om du bara hade några tomma brickor och kort till Zombies!!! så skulle du kunna göra en mycket bättre expansion än puckona på Twilight Creations. Nu har du chansen att göra det. Den här expansionen lägger till... Ja, faktiskt lägger den inte till ett skit. Men det är just det som är det fina. Med hjälp av de tomma brickor och kort som medföljer expansionen så är du fri att göra de tillägg till spelet som du alltid saknat. Zombies!!! 7: Send in the Clowns Cirkusen är i stan! Men den här gången är inte clownerna särskilt roliga. De är hungriga och tycker att du skulle vara en god måltid. Expansionen innehåller 15 kartbrickor, 32 händelsekort och 25 clowner. Kan spelas fristående med markörerna från grundspelet. Zombies!!! 8: Jailbreak När zombier invaderar staden så borde det vara smart att ta sig till fängelset, eller hur? Det kan ju låta som en bra plan i praktiken men det behövs inte mer än en zombie för att rasera din plan. Tvångströjan kan förstås vara ett problem också. I Zombies!!! 8: Jailbreak startar du i fängelsets mentalavdelning och det är upp till dig att se till att saker och ting inte blir värre än så. Fast faktum är att det kommer att bli värre för efter vad det verkar så har resten av de intagna fått smak för just din hjärna. Expansionen innehåller 15 nya brickor, 30 händelsekort och lägger till den nya regeln 'Dodge' (undvika) som även kan användas med övriga delar i Zombies!!! Expansionen kan spelas fristående med markörerna från grundspelet. Zombies!!! 9: Ashes to Ashes Tidigare handlade det alltid om skatter och döden. Nu kan man bara vara säker på skatterna, kyrkogården kan snarare kallas ett väntrum. 'En sista viloplats', jo säkert! Här vilar ingen... I expansionen Zombies!!! 9: Ashes to Ashes kan du utforska din lokala kyrkogård för att se om du kan stoppa tillflödet av levande döda. Vad är det för konstig lukt som kommer från krematoriet förresten? Expansionen innehåller 16 kart-brickor, 32 händelsekort och 15 zombie-barn. Kan spelas fristående med markörerna och händelsekorten från grundspelet. Zombies!!! X: Feeding the Addiction Alla har vi problem! Kanske vore det inte så illa om du inte lade så mycket tid på att prata i telefon (eller på baren, eller på shoppingcentrat, eller på gymmet). Du skulle t.ex kunna ägna dig mer åt att, du vet, kämpa för livet! Den här expansionen kom 2011 och är tänkt att utöka grundspelet. Den innehåller både nya stadsbrickor och händelsekort och lägger dessutom till 'beroendekort' som kan ge både nya fördelar och nya begränsningar. Beroendekorten kan användas med valfri del av Zombies!!!. Expansionen innehåller 15 brickor, 30 händelsekort och 6 beroendekort. =Speltillbehör= Bag o' Zombies!!! För att du aldrig får tillräckligt med zombier. Den här påsen innehåller 100 stycken zombier som kan användas tillsammans med spelet eller för att bygga din egen fördömda armé. Finns i grått och självlysande. Bag o' Dogs!!! Utöka ditt spel med 100 stycken av de hundar som tillkom med expansionen Zombies!!! 4: The End'. Finns i grått eller självlysande. Bag o' Clowns!!! 50 extra clowner till spelet. Finns i blått och självlysande. Bag o' Babes!!! Bag o’ Babes innehåller 100 stycken av de kvinnliga zombier som tillkom i andra utgåvan av grundspelet. Välj mellan gråa eller självlysande. Sheet of Hearts Ett ark med livmarkörer. Bullet Sheet Ett ark med ammunitionsmarkörer. =Andra spel i samma serie= thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px thumb|150px Humans!!! I det här spelet spelar ni zombier som försöker infektera eller äta så många människor som möjligt. Spelet går att kombinera med Zombies!!!, några av spelarna kan spela zombier och några andra kan spela människor. Spelet innehåller 30 brickor, 52 kort, 60 människor, 60 zombier (10 av varje typ), 2 tärningar, markörer och regler. Släpptes i augusti 2008. Humans!!! 2: Seafood Den första expansionen till Humans. Kan Zombier simma? Erkänn, den frågan ställde du dig aldrig när du levde. Och nu när du är död så har du heller inte ställt dig den frågan. Kanske skulle du kunna svara på frågan om du kunde tänka på något annat än hur hungrig du är... Släpptes i september 2010. Humans!!! 3: ZombieCon!!! I den här expansionen till Humans flyttas händelserna till världens gladaste plats. Jupp, dina zombier har bestämt sig för att käka lunch på det lokala spelkonventet. Kommer de att äta samlarkortspelaren? Kanske är rollspelsfantasten lättare att fånga. Om allt annat misslyckas så ser säkerhetsvakterna smakliga ut. Så många val. Spelarna utforskar ett stort spelkonvent i jakten på fler hjärnor att äta eller människor att konvertera. Expansionen adderar också en ny korttyp, Personligheter, som avgör vem du möter och hur mycket motstånd de kommer att göra. Spelet innehåller 15 kart-brickor, 30 händelsekort och 15 personlighetskort. Kräver grundspelet Humans!!! för att spelas. Martians!!! Din stillsamma eftermiddag med tv-spel avbryts av ett surrande ljud och en kraftig smäll. Du springer till fönstret och ser efter. På grannens fält ser du ett stort flygande tefat och dussintals ilskna marsianer. Ja, din dag kommer i alla fall inte bli tråkig. I det här spelet kämpar du mot en invasion av utomjordingar. Det kan kombineras med Zombies!!! och Humans!!! för att addera utomjordingar till de fiender en spelare måste kämpa mot. Rekommenderat antal spelare är 4-6 st. Spelet innehåller 32 kart-brickor, 50 händelsekort, karaktärskort, markörer, tärningar och 100 marsianer. Släpptes 2009. MidEvil Ytterligare ett fristående spel i Zombies!!!-serien. Spelarna har hamnat i medeltiden och måste kämpa mot skelett som har vaknat till liv igen samtidigt som de ska försöka ta sig hem till sin egen tid (som i Army of Darkness). Brickorna är uppbyggda på samma vis som i Zombies!!! men det följer inte med några regler för hur spelet ska kunna kombineras med de övriga spelen. MidEvil 2: Castle Chaos Det var inte så lätt som du trodde att det skulle vara. De sa att för att komma tillbaks till din egen tid så var allt du behövde göra att ta dig till kyrkogården, hitta boken Necronomicon och ta den till altaret. Nu vill de att du ska ta med boken tillbaks till borgen. Du får förstås sparka lite skelett-rumpa på vägen och det är ju alltid kul. Innehåller 15 nya brickor, 30 kort och ett gäng skelett. MidEvil 3: Subterranean Homesick Blues Borgen är ju trevlig men för att vara helt ärlig så är möjligheterna att roa sig klart begränsade. Och dessutom verkar skelett-armén ständigt växa. De som bor här verkar vara väldigt måna om att du ska ge dig av. Kanske är det dags att se om den vise mannen hade rätt. Han sa: "Samla ihop boksidorna, hitta det underjordiska altaret och säg de rätta orden". Om du bara kunde komma ihåg de fördömda orden... Bag o' Skeletons En påse med 100 stycken extra skelett i blandade färger till MidEvil-spelen. kategori:Spel Kategori:Sällskapsspel Kategori:Brädspel Kategori:Twilight Creations